landofmanycreaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guinea Pig
About Guinea Pigs To edit this section click the edit button Breeds *Short haired *Abyssinian *Himalayan *Peruvian *Silkie or Sheltie *Rex *Teddy *Texel *Alpaca *Lunkarya *Crested *Coronet *English Merino *Hairless breeds *Ridgeback *Abbyruvian or Sheba Mini Yaks Questions How can you clean an open wound on your guinea pig? Do NOT try home remedies. Guinea pigs are not human beings, and medicine for humans should not and cannot be used on them. Take your guinea pig to a vet that specializes in exotic animals. If you're worried about the expense, some places have payment plans, and the cost is small compared to your guinea pig's health. Do NOT use talcum powder or olive oil. Your guinea pig will lick the wound (they can reach everywhere) and both of these are toxic to guinea pigs, as well as most other small animals. What does it mean when your guinea pig makes sounds? Well, it could mean lots of things it could be unhappy, angry, scared or sometimes when it wants food it make a sound, they do it sometimes just because they are happy. If you play with them they will be much happier! If they make a sort of purring noise then they are very happy, like when a cat is purring. If they make a series of low quick squeaks they are speaking to you and quite relaxed. IF, however, they make a loud high pitched squeak then they are frightened, shocked or very uncomfortable and be careful - they might run. The loud high pitched squeak can also mean they are asking for food, whenever my guinea pigs hear the door open they start squeaking for food. Also it depends who's holding it if its somebody whit an unfamiliar scent it will get scared if its still makes those noises and your holding it try holding it more often it will get more calm and relaxed with you. If they start to squeak you should try to take him out every day and get him use to you and other people holing him so that dose not mean it sick or some thing is wrong with it. Is it normal for a guinea pig to eat its bedding? if its beding is hay then yes it normal for any guinea pig to eat hay. But you should NOT use hay for bedding. Hay is to eat, you should use either aspen (NOT pine) or recycled paper bedding that you buy at the pet store. Why does your guinea pig lick and nibble your fingers? He needs a salt lick. they sell them at every pet store. We have salt on our hands and body from sweating and guinea pigs thinks it tastes good, they love salt and your guinea pig will be very happy once he receives his salt lick! Guinea pigs don't need salt licks. It could be that your pet is being affectionate How Long do Guinea Pigs live? About 5-7 years Can Guinea Pigs go in the hamster balls for excercise? *NO! Guinea pigs' spines can absolutley not bend like that! They may look like they like it and will be struggling for solid ground. They can seriously injure the spine! Just let the guinea pig roam around a room. It's so much safer that way. *NO!!!!!!!! absolutely not it can cause serious injury's to the guinea pig. also if you have other animals it can get ahold of the ball and get at the guinea pig so absolutely NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *No this will hurt the guinea pig....even if there is a big enough ball for it or a specially made one you guinea pig will get hurt or fracture its foot or leg. Category:Browse Category:Q and A Category:Basic Pets